Un frío amanecer
by Fominga
Summary: Kio recuerda la noche en la cual fue algo más que un amigo para Soubi... Un poco de Lemon. One Shot. R&R!


Disclaimer: LOVELESS no me pertenece, peor aún, Soubi tampoco TT.TT

Era una fría mañana de invierno. En realidad era de madrugada porque aún no amanecía… mire lentamente como el cielo se iba aclarando desde mi cama. No pude dormir nada… no es la primera vez que me pasa, a veces me paso noches enteras recordando cosas…

Recordé una vez en que también vi el amanecer desde una cama. Fue un mes después de la muerte de ese tipo, Seimei. No hacía mucho desde que Soubi y yo éramos amigos. Vi todo el proceso por el que tuvo que pasar. Estaba destrozado, pero no lo demostraba. Actuaba normal con todos. En el fondo yo sabía que lo extrañaba mucho. Y me esmeré al máximo por acompañarlo, por distraerlo de su dolor. Íbamos al parque a dar una vuelta, el fumando como enfermo y yo con una buena dosis de chupetines. Nos pasábamos tardes enteras conversando. Una de estas tardes fuimos a comprar algunas provisiones y cocinamos un enorme banquete en su casa. Después de comer lo que perfectamente alcanzaba para un regimiento nos tomamos… no se cuantas cervezas, jejeje, quedamos muy borrachos. Y nos reímos de buena gana. Se hizo muy tarde y nos dio sueño. Como en ese tiempo solo había una cama en su departamento dormimos juntos. La noche estaba oscurísima, en ese momento en que el cielo no puede estar mas negro, justo antes de que comience a amanecer. Algo me atraía a Soubi desde que lo conocí, pero después de saber que había perdido a su novio de esa manera tan horrible deseché mis ilusiones de tener algo con él. Aún así me sentía nervioso…

De la nada me dijo:

-Kio… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi

Yo, medio dormido le dije:

-Oye! Para eso están los mejores amigos ¿no?

Me mostró esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene, esa que sé que viene de su interior. Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Menos mal que no se veía nada porque me puse muy rojo. Yo lo abracé también y le besé la frente. Nuestras caras quedaron muy juntas. Sentí su respiración en mis labios… y mi pecho comenzó a encenderse… pero me quedé tranquilo. No quería que notara mi nerviosismo. Se acomodó en la cama y sus labios quedaron rozando los míos… Entonces noté que no podía moverme… tenía tantas ansias de darle un beso pero sabía que no era el momento… no valdría nada. Él aún estaba enamorado de Seimei, y era obvio. Yo también lo estaría de haber pasado por lo mismo. No podía esperar nada… De pronto sentí como posó su boca contra la mía… yo seguía de piedra… se me pasó el sueño y la resaca inmediatamente. Y el beso se prolongo por muchos minutos. Pensé tantas cosas, tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta… pero seguía besándolo, sin saber por que no podía hacerle casi a mi conciencia. Soubi estaba de duelo… ¡Por qué me estaba besando¿Acaso pensaba que yo era Seimei¿Acaso lo estaba buscando a él¿No se daba cuenta de que era yo, su mejor amigo? No entendía nada, por más que pensaba encontrar una explicación… y lo que mas me desconcertaba era porque no podía contenerme… Se subió encima mío, sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo, cada parte… Fue una sensación maravillosa. Mis manos se salieron de mi control y comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, y todos los lugares que pudieron alcanzar. Él enredaba las suyas en mi pelo, acariciaba mi cara. La tomaba con fuerza como para no dejarme escapar. Nuestras lenguas se hicieron cortas. Me faltaba el aire… no se cuanto rato pasamos así. Se giró y me impulsó para dejarme sobre él. Y ahora fui yo el que sintió sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me dí cuenta de que su respiración se aceleró, se estaba excitando, y yo estaba perdiendo el control. Si seguíamos así quizas hasta donde podríamos llegar… y no seguía sin saber que era lo que él estaba pensando. Sin dejar de besarlo intensamente, le dije:

-…Soubi… qué estamos haciendo…

-No lo sé… ¿quieres detenerte?

Y sin responderle le di un beso aún más apasionado. El ritmo aumentó. No dejábamos de tocarnos cada vez más rápido. Parecía como si el tiempo se estuviera acabando, como si quisiéramos que esa noche no acabara. A ratos asomé la cabeza por debajo de los cobertores para respirar hondo, y veía que la habitación se iluminaba lentamente… Y yo seguía sin saber que pasaba. De pronto, metió sus manos sigilosamente debajo de mi pantalón… y comenzó a masturbarme. Me estaba volviendo loco. Mis pensamientos me mataban.

-Soubi, deténte…

-…

-Soubi para… yo no soy Seimei… - Me quedó mirando fijamente, pude verlo a la poca luz que daba ese día cubierto de nubes que estaba comenzando.

-… Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Me masturbó como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Pero no podía evitar pensar que hace un mes hizo lo mismo con quien más amaba. Quizás cuantas veces estuvieron así en esa misma cama… Y yo estaba repitiendo en él esos recuerdos. Estaba pisoteando el respeto que merece el amor que se tuvieron. Me sentí horrible. Por eso y por no hacer nada para evitarlo. Llegué al final con mucha fuerza. Estábamos muy cansados, yo más aun por toda la tensión que me provocaron mis nervios. Y me quedé tirado, encima de él.

-…¿Qué va a pasar ahora?...

-Seguiremos siendo amigos – Me dijo mirando al techo, la habitación ya estaba llena de luz. - Pero quiero que sepas que sólo hice lo que sentí en el momento. No me cuestioné nada. No me gustas, eres mi amigo, y espero que sigamos siéndolo.

-Pe-pero… como quieres que no me sienta usado! Me acabas de decir que no te gusto… ¡No quiero ser un juguete para calmar tus impulsos hormonales¡Como no pensaste en mi antes de hacer todo esto! Es imposible que volvemos a ser amigos… Me voy, no quiero verte.

Salí de la cama, me vestí y salí sin volverme a mirarlo. No dijo nada más. Hacía mucho frío, las calles aún estaban desiertas. Me compré una cajetilla de cigarros y fui al parque. Fumé y fumé mientras el torbellino de recuerdos me invadía, y cada vez que repetía lo que viví esa noche era como alguien me golpeara… por qué no lo evité, por qué lo hice, eso no debió haber pasado nunca. Ahora seguiríamos siendo tan amigos como antes. Pensé que tal vez nunca volvería a estar en ese parque con él.

Volví al ahora, me senté en la cama y miré alrededor. Después de esa noche seguí viendo a Soubi, pero nada volvió a ser como antes. Nunca recuperé la confianza que tenía en él. Sentí el peso de su traición por enésima vez, y el dolor de saber que no podía culparlo. Nunca he perdido a quien más amaba… Bueno, tal vez lo hice, pero no porque lo hubieran asesinado, sino porque el asesinó mi corazón… y nuestra amistad.

* * *

No me pregunten de donde salió esto, ni siquiera lo revisé. Asi que si notan alguna incoherencia por favor diganme.

Como siempre, cualquier consulta, duda o comentario, dejenme un review, y si quieren podemos comentarlo por msn

Se lo dedico a Lau y a Luna Lovel por todo su apoyo en estos dias de desesperación y de mil cigarros por hora.

Gracias por leerlo! por favor reviews!


End file.
